The Card's Chair
by Mearad
Summary: Hinamori Amu wasn't the only transfer student, nor the only one hiding her true self. Meet Kayla Keningsborough, the girl most known as "Gangster". A chance meeting with Amu leads her to unexpected places... like becoming one of the Guardians of Seiyo Academy: the previously unoccupied 'Card's Chair'. Kayla never thought laying an egg would lead to such a life-altering journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Well, here's a new story. I really enjoyed Shugo Chara but it's been a while since I last watched it. So I thought: Why not make a story while you rewatch the whole thing?

 **?:** Mearad doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters (except the OC and well... _me_ )

* * *

"Ah! P-Please let me go!" a young boy with glasses pleaded with some middle schoolers.

"Eh? We heard you got some pocket money though…" the first boy grinned evilly.

"Yeah. Why not share it with us?"

"Hey, you lot…" a girl with pink hair huffed as she approached them. "Clear off."

The middle schoolers glared. "Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"AHH! It's the cool and spicy Hinamori-sempai!" the young boy went into a daze, love hearts floating around him. "Ahh~ Have you come to save me, sempai?!"

Hinamori Amu blinked, staring blankly at the boy. "…Are you stupid? You were in the way too."

"E-Err, w-we'll be leaving now!" one of the middle schoolers said nervously as he recognised the rumoured student who had defeated all the sports teams combined and even got the school teachers to bow to her demands. "S-See y-you-AHHH"

Both boys shrieked (girly, not manly shrieks) as they came face to face with yet another student. An aura of darkness seemed to float around this student and her vert presence seemed to scream danger. Her eyes, dark brown-almost black, seemed to be burning with fury as they locked onto the boys. Her silver hair only furthered her intimidating, evil appearance.

"K-K-Kayla Keningsborough!" the young boy stuttered, eyes wide with fear. "T-T-The m-m-mysterious G-G-Ganster-AGHH!"

Kayla glanced at him and black swirls of promised pain and misery seemed to wrap around the boy if he continued speaking.

" I-I'm s-s-sorry!" he squeaked in terror. "P-Please l-l-let me g-go! I-I'll g-give y-you m-my p-p-pocket m-money! J-Just DON'T KILL ME!"

Kayla turned to the middle schoolers. "Leave."

They didn't need telling twice, screaming as they ran as fast as they could away from Seiyo Academy's number one scariest student. She had only transferred to the Academy a few days ago but already she was known as the most intimidating person one could ever meet. Anyone who got on her bad side… were never seen again.

"You too." Kayla blinked at both the young boy and the pink haired female. "Leave."

The young boy didn't need telling twice, spinning around so fast he got dizzy and fell. But he was already back on his feet before he realised and he sped off, briefly seeing that Hinamori-sempai was still standing there, staring at Kayla and unmoving.

"G-Good luck, Hinamori-sempai!" the boy said before continuing to run to school. ' _If anyone can defeat a gangster, it's sempai!'_

With Hinamori and Keningsborough

' _AHH! I can't move my legs!'_ Amu was inwardly panicking as she stared at the gangster. _'S-S-She's going to kill me! W-Where's my o-outer personality w-when I need it?! I-I'm s-s-so scared…!'_

Kayla waited for Hinamori Amu to move. And then Kayla noticed that the 'cool and spicy' girl was shaking slightly, her hands clenched together so tightly her knuckles had turned white. _'So even the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu is afraid of me… and I thought we could both be… Well, might as well give it a try.'_

"N-N…" Kayla tried smiling but judging from Hinamori's rapidly paling face, it wasn't working. Kayla's mouth was twitching violently and she was sure her smile was more like an evil grin. She tried widening her eyes to seem more friendly and curious but Kayla had the sudden thought she looked more like a crazy, enraged psycho than a simple girl talking.

' _A-A-AHH!'_ Amu felt her soul leave as she just about died with fright. _'I'M GOING TO DIE! AMI, TAKE GOOD CARE OF MOM AND DAD…! AND I NEVER EVEN GOT TO SEE MY EGGS HATCH!'_

"N-N-Not so cool and spicy, are you?" Kayla decided to try for a different tactic. Pointing out that Hinamori Amu was not as fearless as everyone thought she was. Kayla had hoped to try and connect with Hinamori through that-after all, Kayla was in the same boat but-

Hinamori turned into a white blob and seemed to have fainted from shock.

"…Ah." Kayla blinked. "…I did it again...Huh?"

As Hinamori's bag fell to the ground, three eggs fell out. One pink, one blue and one green. Each had a symbol on it: a Heart, a Spade and a Clover. Kayla's eyes widened and she picked the pink one up, mouth opening and closing a few times because it was warm.

She slowly reached into her own bag, pulling out an egg. The egg was black with yellow spike patterns at the bottom of the egg. The top of the egg had a yellow circle on it and a white line was right in the middle all the way across the egg.

"My egg… Did Hinamori Amu too….?"

* * *

 **Me:** so Amu's fainted! What's going to happen now that Tadase and the other guardians won't see Amu's eggs?

 **?:** Until next time, everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Welps, here is chapter 2! What do people think?

* * *

Kayla scowled as she sat in the nurse's office. She had carried Hinamori-san to the school sickbay but there didn't seem to be anybody around. "Honestly… Where are the nurses?"

Nurse's Office

"T-That's right! T-There's a scary student glaring menacingly in my direction even though I'm hiding under the desk! S-she looks so scary I-I… WAHHH!"

" _N-Nurse, pull yourself together! She's just a student! N-Nurse?! D-don't hang up!"_

"WAHH! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS…!"

Kayla's POV

"Hmm… I should just get the medicine myself." Kayla headed towards the storeroom. "but… What exactly cures somebody who passes out from fear?"

Looking back at Hinamori-san, Kayla sighed. Honestly, she didn't mean to scare her. In fact, Kayla didn't even _try_. But no matter what Kayla did, she always somehow scared everybody around her. At first, when Kayla had seen Hinamori-san, she had hoped that the cool and spicy girl wouldn't be afraid of her. After all, if Hinamori wasn't afraid of her, they could be friends, couldn't they?

"But I still ended up frightening her. I wonder… Will I ever make any friends?"

 _I just... I wish I could make friends. Actually interact and talk with people..._

Too busy looking in the cupboard, she didn't notice her egg twitch. However, she did notice when a small creature flew in the window and started talking.

"Nya! Ikuto, I found them! The eggs are in here for sure, nya!" the kitty fairy floated around, moving closer and closer to Hinamori's bed.

"…What?" Kayla moved forward a step as the kitty fairy picked up her egg. "Put those down."

"Nya, no way!" The cat whinned before blinking in surprise. "Ah, there's more than one girl who has the smell of birth!"

"…" Kayla stared blankly at him. "My egg **. Now**."

The kitty fairy shivered under her petrifying glare. "I-I'm sorry, nya! I-IKUTO! S-SAVE ME!"

"Yoru, you're too loud."

The window opened suddenly and a boy ( _Ikuto possibly?_ ) jumped in the room. He looked around slowly, his tail ( _wait,_ _tail?_ ) flickering back and forth as he turned to stare at Kayla… but then his eyes moved to Hinamori's eggs.

"Three eggs? And Yoru is holding a fourth… Hmph." Ikuto smirked. _'If the Humpy Lock is resonating…'_

"Get out." Kayla scowled, immediately going into a defensive presence. "And give me my egg back."

His smirk widened. "I wonder which one... is the embryo."

"Here you go, Ikuto. Think it might be this one, nya?"

… _!_

The fairy kitty, Yoru, dropped Kayla's egg in his hand and Ikuto studied it for a second, looking thoughtful.

' _A black egg with a white circle… The opposite of an 'X' egg perhaps…? Could this be-_

"Don't let him take your chara!"

Yet another small fairy burst in from the doorway, quickly flying up to Kayla and pointing at Ikuto. "Servant, hurry up and get your egg back!"

"Heh. Is he still playing prince?" Ikuto chuckled. "Yoru, we're done here. Let's go."

As he started walking, Kayla's face continued to remain expressionless but she was everything but that. _'That egg is mine but he's walking away with it... When I first saw it, I wasn't sure what to think but after seeing Hinamori had eggs as well, I thought we might become friends because we were similar... But now I'm going to lose the one thing that could help me make friends...'_

" _ **Then don't let that happen! If you give up so quickly, you'll never make friends! CHARA CHANGE!"**_

Kayla's face suddenly seemed to change into a demon itself (forget Gangster, this was the utter death face). "HEY YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY EGG... OR DIEEEE! HYYYAAAAAA!"

Her body seemed to move on its own and she charged Ikuto. The cat man managed to duck but only just. Instead, her fist sunk into the wall and left a sizable hole, waking Hinamori from her sleep.

"W-W-What's going on?!" she looked left and right, her eyes spiralling as she tried to work through the chaos of the room. "E-Eh? W-Who're you? A-A-And is that G-G-Gangster, the most known fighter in the area?!"

"Hmph." Ikuto smirked, his ears flickering just as the nurse's office door opened and a boy wearing a blue cape ran in. "Yoru, we're leaving."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" the boy was holding what appeared to be a staff or something. "Return the Humpty Lock!"

Ikuto chuckled, hooding up what appeared to be the lock the boy was referring to. "You mean this-"

"...AND MY EGG!" Kayla was still somehow being influenced and this time she managed to catch the cat by surprise, snatching her egg securely out of his hand.

It was as Kayla was turning that her eyes caught sight of the Humpty Lock sailing through the air, having fallen out of Ikuto's hands at the same time. Almost instinctively, her hand shot out and closed around the item, gripping it tight.

 _Maybe if I get the lock back, Hinamori will see I'm just like everyone else! A normal person who she can relate to!_

" _ **That's it, Kayla-chan! Action is louder than doing nothing!"**_

The Humpty Lock seemed to glow briefly, giving Kayla a brief onslaught of energy before fading away. She moved back towards the blond boy who gave her a brief smile ( _smiling... at me?_ ) and looked at the window.

But the mysterious cat boy called Ikuto was gone, leaving a very confused bunch of egg-laying girls.

"Right on time, Tadase!" the prince fairy praised, bringing the girls' attention to him.

"AHH!" Hinamori was outright flabbergasted now as she turned to stare from blond boy to fairy prince.

"What's... going on?" Kayla scowled, once more looking like her outer, scary looking self.

* * *

~Somewhere else~

"So it has begun. The owners of the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key are finally here..." the gentle male smiled, taking a sip of tea. "And... The one who connects them both."

* * *

 **Me:** That's the end of Chapter 2! Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**To my dear story followers,**

 **I apologise but I quit. I will no longer be writing on or updating any of my stories. I would like to explain.**

 **I am a Christian.**

 **And I want to unflinchingly proclaim it. I want to boldly stand in front of Jesus and God at the end, telling him I tried my hardest to do his will and his work during my time on earth. I want to become more and more like Jesus in my Christian walk.**

 **Writing fanfiction stories, especially ones that contain magic, is something I** _ **know**_ **Jesus would tell me it is not right (sinful). There are more reasons than just my stories containing magic though. Writing stories and planning them takes up a lot of time.**

 **A** _ **lot**_ **.**

 **Spending so much time on my stories (I even think about it constantly), I have come to the realisation I think more about Games/Stories/Anime than I do about God. I find I get impatient and snappish when I'm being disturbed and generally don't have time to read the bible or communicate wholeheartedly in church prayers or with my family.**

 **These attributes are fruits of the bad spirit.**

 **And so this is my answer.**

 **I am quitting this site and my stories.**

 **There is a good quote I read: If I can't give something up (be it an action or thought), it is an addiction. If you can't give something up even when God asks you to give it up… Then it is more important than God and is an idol you are worshipping.**

 **As I first explained, I want to unflinchingly declare myself a Christian, especially when I come face to face with the Savoir of the world. I don't want to feel guilty or say 'I did my best' but am unable to look him directly in the eye.**

 **There is also the fact that words aren't enough. I can** _ **try**_ **and change how much time I spend writing but I can't stop thinking about it. Saying things aren't enough. Sometimes action needs to be taken and so I am removing myself from the hole I am trapping myself in.**

 **When I first joined this site, I was a non-believer. I 'promised' to complete all my stories. A week before today, I** _ **still**_ **would have said "I'd finish my stories before I quit!" (yes, I** _ **was**_ **thinking about quitting). But the truth is, I can no longer delude myself.**

 **Jesus isn't going to wait forever while I make excuses to keep on ignoring what he has been asking me. He saved me and he** _ **died**_ **so I could live. Who am I to lie to the one who can see my innermost heart and every single thought I think?**

 **No, I know this is the path Jesus wants me to take and so I have no regret for doing this (regret for quitting would be like regretting listening to God-that just doesn't happen because God loves and has always loved me. He loves everybody, no matter where they've been or what they've done). God loves me so much that he will not let me continue in the same broken and God-defying life. Instead, he will help me grow more in him and learn to love him and others.**

 **If there was a choice between God and the world, I chose God.**

 **And so, these stories will no longer be continued because I want to seek a life with Jesus wholeheartedly, not sitting on the fence between two opposite sides. In Jesus name, I declare my promises to complete these stories null and void.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Mearad**


End file.
